


Marauders & Co.

by Prongsiefoot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Year 6, james "the ally" potter, jily, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:21:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29673444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prongsiefoot/pseuds/Prongsiefoot
Summary: Year 6 at Hogwarts starts off strong and keeps going from thereLily and James need to get Remus and Sirius togetherAnd Marlene and Dorcas are Adorable
Relationships: Alice Longbottom/Frank Longbottom, James Potter & Lily Evans Potter, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Marlene McKinnon/Dorcas Meadowes, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. The Potters

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work so it will probably get better as it goes along but please read :)))))

With only a few days left until there second to last year at school, Euphemia Potter is rushing to get all her boys ready, which can be hard when they are known as some of the biggest trouble makers in Hogwarts history. While she only gave birth to James she considers two of his closest friends to be her sons as well.

Sirius Black who is the closest thing James has to a brother moved in with the Potters last summer after his so called family tortured him when he got a letter from his cousin Andie who had gone off and married a muggle-born which had made the bigoted lot they are against what they refer to as ‘mudblood’ go into a raging fury and they wanted her location to try and trap her back in the disgusting and ‘traditional’ ways of the “Noble house of Black”. The second he had shown up on their doorstep that was the night he was no longer Walburga and Orion Blacks son, he was hers. 

Not long after the boys had returned for 5th year the quietest of the three Remus Lupin had received news that his squib aunt Lucinda, whom he had been living with since Fenrir Greyback killed his parents when he was 5, had passed away. He was sad but ever since he had started at Hogwarts he spent every break and holiday with James’ family because while she fed and clothed him, Lucinda Lupin was not a kind woman and was quite ready to rid herself of the young werewolf. While Euphemia Potter would never be happy someone had died, Lucinda's death had finally allowed Her to adopt the second of the two boys she had loved as her own since they were only 11.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“PRONGS DO YOU HAVE ONE OF MY BOOKS IN YOUR ROOM”

“WHICH ONE”

“Boys stop yelling”

“SORRY MOM”

“SORRY MRS POTTER”

Remus walked to the room next door to his own, which belonged to one of his best friends rooms only slightly embarrassed from being told to be quiet. “James do you have my copy of The Odyssey I can’t find it and I’m almost done packing” 

“I haven’t seen it maybe check Pad’s room?”

“Okay thanks anywa-” 

“WAIT Moony!”

“Yes Prongs” Remus said with a patient voice most save for when talking to children.

“Do you know when lily is going to be here?”

That’s the question James had asked him over a hundred times this past week ever since Lily had asked if she could spend the last couple days before school at his house. He obviously had immediately said yes to that, well actually first he read it again to make sure he wasn’t seeing it wrong, then yelled for the other boys to come look at it, almost fainted, asked his mom if she could, and then wrote back saying yes.

“She said she was going to leave around 5 and she lives about a couple hours away, so it should be soon, as i've already told you ten times today alone.”

“Right sorry...”

“Pete’s coming over later right?”

“ ‘Course, what's a post summer reunion without all the marauders and lily. Speaking of what should we do when they get here?”

A little to quickly Remus replied with “Iwasthinkingwecouldmakeabonfiretonight”

“Well that's a first, Remus ‘do we have to’ Lupin suggests we have a bonfire instead of probably reading the dictionary or something” He said sarcastically, but the huge shit eating grin was no sooner spreading across his face

“Hey! you asked me, does that mean you don’t want to because I need to tal-”

“Wow have you ever met me moony, of course I want to IN FACT” he had said as if he was about to address a crowd “To prove it I will go nick some of my dads firewhisky, Right. Now.”

This relieved Remus because not only did he really need to talk to all the marauders with Lily there to support him, a little liquid courage couldn't hurt.

“While you do that I'm gonna see if Pads has my book”

He walked straight in without knocking as they all have done a million times (which you become accustomed to after sharing a room for 5 years) but quickly regretted when he saw that his best friend was stark naked which hadn’t not happened before but was no less awkward as it was when they were 11.

“AHH”

“FUCK MOONY KNOCKING IS A THING” he yelled while he was scrambling to grab his towel as if he had ever knocked when he went into Remus or James’ rooms.

“BOYS LANGUAGE”

“SORRY MRS. POTTER” the two boys chorused.

“Did you need something?” He asked in mocking annoyance

“Have you seen my copy of the ‘Odyssey’?” Having recovered from his own embarrassment since the intrusion.

“Yeah, its over here. I hope its okay but I read it over the last couple days, since I saw that you had finished it.” 

“Yeah it’s fine I’m just finishing up packing, which from the state of your room looks like you could stand to start since we only have 2 nights before we leave.”

“Ah good ‘ol Moony when are you going to learn I never pack early but it all works out, no point in trying to change me, but I still love you for trying” The word ‘Love’ had made Remus’ heart skip a beat but he had no idea why. Just then they heard an exclamation from downstairs .

“EVANS, YOU’RE HERE”

The two boys shared a knowing look of there best friends lovesick ways for the girl he has been head over heels for since they locked eyes for the first time right after they both were sorted into gryffindor and who has rejected his advancements at least a million times but always sporting the enjoyment of ‘his endless confidence that she WILL give in and say yes eventually on her face’. The only people who know more about his love for Lily Evans than Lily Evans are his three best friends and roomates who here about every plot and plan that will make her fall in love with him.

“Better get down there before he makes an idiot of himself.”

Grabbing his shirt he replied “About 5 years to late for that Moony.”

Leaving behind his barely dress friend behind, Remus ran down the stairs to greet one of his closet friends after not seeing her for 3 months since school had ended.

“LILY”

“REMUS”

“JAMES” James had yelled for himself out of humor.

Lily had ran and hugged her friend so fast it was almost as if she had apparated. While she was friends with all four boys she was without a doubt most fond of and closest to Remus because not only is he funny and smart but also because he’s not a pureblood like the other boys and trusts her with his two deepest secrets that the others only know one of, she has also told him her fair share of secrets.

“Ugh I missed your face Lupin, I don’t know how I survived so long without it.” she said with the dramatics rivaling only those of Sirius ‘Drama queen supreme’ Black with her hands clutching her heart.

“Oh how I missed you Lily Evans”

“Wow but when I say either of those things to her all I get are eyes rolled at me” James had said mostly kidding but slightly annoyed

“Well they know its funny, you think its romantic” Sirius announced from around the corner no longer in a towel but a Ziggy Stardust t-shirt and destressed black skinny jeans that Remus noticed fit him just right but chose to look away”

“But you still love me right pads”

“Always Prongs” they sang out as they draped over each other feigning a broken heart.

“Will you two cut it out and let me give Black his hug”

“Well prongs it looks as Evans has finally chosen me over you hate to break it to you”

“Well I lost her to a better man” they bantered on as if it had been rehearsed (which in all fairness very well could’ve been knowing those two

“Lily! Welcome, its great to see you I hope the boys aren’t bothering you too much I know James has been waiting by the door since last week for you to get here.” Euphemia teased as she walked into the room to greet her new guest.

“Of course not Mrs. Potter.” She laughed

“Its great to see you to, where do you want me to set my bags?”

“Oh our house elf Zonky (no doubt named by James for his everlasting love of Zonko’s joke shop) will take it up to the second room on the left upstairs if you set it right there, you’ll be sharing with Remus if that's alright.”

“Oh thank you, and of course that's fine.”

“Wait Mom why does Remus get to share with her, how do you know he won’t try anything, it would be much better if she shared with me.” James insisted while Lily tried to cover a knowing laugh and Remus shot a quick but panicked look at Euphemia which she returned with an understanding look which neither Sirius or James understood but chose not to focus on.

“I trust him as a gentleman, unlike you two” she pointed out as she glared at two of her boys. This was of course one of the reasons but not the main one.

“Well are you boy gonna build miss Evans a bonfire or just keep standing around” Mrs. Potter pointed out as the boys left to do just that.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No more than 15 minutes after that lively arrival, Peter Pettigrew the last piece to the puzzle known as the Marauders had shown up and greeted his friends, and a roaring bonfire had been produced in the back yard for the group of young adults to enjoy as the sun set and brought along with it the moon and stars of the countryside that Lily gets to see for the first time in months since being in a city full of lights that hide the night skies natural beauty in which the view from the potters is pale in comparison to the one that they see for 9 months a year. 

Like the showmen they are Potter and Black stood and gave their toast.

“Welcome one and all” James started

“The the bonfire that kicks off our life as 6th years” Sirius continued

“I would like to thank the beautiful Lily Evans For making an appearance”

At that she blushed but it was almost unnoticeable if you weren’t James Potter.

“And I would like to thank the glorious Moony and amazing Wormtail for being here as well.”

“I live here Pads, and this was my idea.” Remus deadpanned

“That you do Moony-moons but it is still an honor to have you here.”

At that Remus laughed but still rolled his eyes.

“Speaking of our beloved Moony and fellow Marauder and this being his idea and all I do believe I recall him saying that he needed to talk to us about something so the floor is all yours.” He announced as he bowed. Remus was more nervous now than when James said they new he was a werewolf in second year after a particularly bad moon, but the firewhiskey he had just downed calmed him if only just a little. Sirius noted a questioning look from Lily with what seemed like nonverbal response from Remus resulting in a sudden surprised and nervous look in return which he couldn’t decipher but he would know what it was about in a few seconds. As Remus stood and cleared his throat there were a few seconds of silence before he walked in front of his closest friends and announced.

“Well see what I need to say is…” as he glanced at Lily and in return got a reassuring look.

“I’m Gay”

Peters mouth dropped slightly open while Remus looked like he wanted to run.

James stood and addressed Remus and Remus alone

“Your still our Moony, and you liking blokes and not girls doesn’t change that. Nothing could change that and it’s not like you’re different or anything we just know now.”

Lily couldn’t have looked at James any more adoringly in that moment.

Sirius asked as James sat and said “Well is this why Lily gets to stay in your room and not James’ and does that mean Mrs.Potter and Lily knew first?”

“Sirius it doesn’t matter it was his thing to tell and he doesn’t owe us an explanation” James scolded at Sirius for one of the only times while using his name and not a nickname that he would usually which showed how serious (no pun intended) he was.

Then he gave a stern face at Peter who looked as though he was still in shock.

Remus laughed out “Thank you prongs but its fine, yes I talked to lily about it last year when I found out myself, and I told Mrs. Potter over the summer when you guys were playing quidditch one night because she’s the closest thing I have to a mom, but I wanted you guys to know before we started school again but I wanted Lily here-”

He was cut off as a owl flew over head and dropped a letter into Sirius’ lap which appeared to be from his girlfriend Emmeline Vance, as he opened it and read it his face looked not sad but surprised, then he started to read aloud.

_“ Dear Sirius ,_

_While I have enjoyed our time together for the most part one does get tired about only talking about their boyfriend’s three boyfriends so this is my letter saying goodbye and I hope we can still be friends if I haven’t hurt you too bad._

_Love,_

_Emmeline”_

“Well then that's done with.” Sirius laughed out

“Oi' are you okay Pads?” Peter stammered out

“Of course why wouldn’t I be?” Sirius asked honestly

“Maybe because your girlfriend broke up with you, just a thought.”

“Oh Moony it’s all for the best I honestly forgot we were dating for the last couple days until this landed in my lap, literally.”

“Oh well, then I guess we should toast to a new school year and a fresh start for both of us, cheers!” Remus said while raising his glass half empty with firewhiskey.

“Cheers!” the others chorused.


	2. 9 3/4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They arrive at Hogwarts and both Lily and James see that something is up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably only like 2 ppl care but I had really bad writers block so sorry it took me like a week and a half to get this done. This chapter is shorter but a lot happens and I really like this writing so I hope you like ittt!!

The last day before returning to Hogwarts went off without a hitch they headed into town during the day and had found themselves stuck in the motorcycle dealer for what had to have been at least an hour while Sirius ogled at every little detail on the ‘Moto Guzzi 850 Le Mans’ as he had called it. Later that evening Remus and Lily took the other boys to their first muggle movie theater to watch a double feature of ‘King Kong’ and ‘Rocky’. After the movie James was asking them all sorts of questions like  
“How did the picture get on the screen?”  
“Why can we here the sound all around us?”  
And plenty more about the curious theater that the pureblood boy had never seen before. Remus reckoned he wasn’t going to shut up about it for a while.  
“Well while I also quite enjoyed it you don't here me still going on on about it, do you.”  
“Oh come off it Black.” James laughed out tackling him into the pavement. They tussled about for a few seconds before Lily decided to cut in.  
“Quit it won’t you two” she managed to command without laughing to loud. And as they gathered them selves and stood up Remus cut in.  
“Well lads and I am quite knackered and I don’t plan on falling asleep on the train tomorrow so I suggest we get back and go to bed.” They all agreed and made there way back to the Potters laughing and basking in each others presence before returning to school and all the responsibility that comes with it.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The soothing voice of Mrs. Potter woke Remus up at 7 am  
“Remus - Lily, its time to get ready I haven’t had luck with the others but maybe with you two?”  
“I’m up, thank you Mrs. Potter” Lily started “So am I, we’ll get them up thank you.”  
“I knew I could count on you two, get ready and breakfast will be ready around 9.”  
She walked out and slowly the two teenagers rose out of bed and onto their feet.  
“How are we going to get them up? And I refuse to have to deal with James this early.”  
“Oh don’t you worry Lily I’ll get James by telling him you need to talk to him and you scare Black so it’ll work out just fine.”  
They made there way into their friends rooms and managed (Somehow) to get them up. James was disappointed though when Remus had informed him Lily hadn’t actually needed to talk to him but it did get him started. Sirius was rushing to pack (As always) with of course the help of the other 3. Breakfast was plentiful with all the food Zonky had no doubt spent a good portion of the morning on. They all had a wonderful time talking before breakfast James, Sirius, and Fleamont were busy talking about quidditch, while Lily and Remus were talking to Effie about studying for N.E.W.T.s year and their prefect duties. At last after a couple hours of milling about it was 10:30 and time to apparate to Kings Cross.  
“Okay Me and Monty will take Sirius and Lily first then come back for Remus and James, so everyone grab all your stuff and get ready.”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
When Lily and Sirius arrived at the platform they had to stand around for a couple seconds but when the others arrived in almost a blink and you miss it moment, Sirius eyes had lit up when he saw Remus appear in a different way than the friendly way he looked at James when he had also arrived, but Lily didn’t think much of it. As they went to get closer to the train at once they had all seen them, nosed pointed down at everyone else, the Blacks. It looked as if something had jumped out at Sirius (In all fairness something had). Almost as if they had imagined it Walburga had started towards the group.  
“Euphemia, Fleamont-” she started “You've been collecting more strays have you.” she said glancing at the four teenagers in what looked like pure disgust.  
“You listen here you bi-” Euphemia had begun with the anger in her voice none of them had heard since the night Sirius had come to them and she could’ve killed the woman in front of her without batting a single eye. But Fleamont had placed a hand on her shoulder and directed her eyes over at Sirius. She had seemed to understand and readdressed Walburga with a cooler but no less harsh tone.  
“While I would love to hear what you have to say about my boys we must get going, they’ll have to be on the train soon and I wouldn’t be much of a mother if I didn’t get them there on time now would I. I suggest you do the same, pleasure as always.”  
Shrugging of the other woman in a way no one else had ever. All of the teenagers (Fleamont included) had stood in awe when they found there spot next to the train, before James and Remus had turned there attention to Sirius who hadn’t seen his parents since they had crucioed him two years ago.  
“Are you alright?” James asked first  
“Course he’s not bloody alright James!” Remus snapped  
Sirius had turned to look Remus in the eye as to say he’s alright but unconvincing of himself started to cry but before anyone could see besides them Remus had hugged him, then James joined, But in the moments before Lily saw something she could no longer ignore between Remus and Sirius which she needed to find out more about. No sooner it was almost time to board and Effie was fussing over the boys’ hair and robes making sure they had each had all their things, 25 galleons in hand, and weren’t nervous to leave (Although she was the only one who was actually nervous and sad to see them all leave until December)  
“Were all good mom, I love you but we have to go”  
“I love you boys.” she said pulling them all into a hug while both Remus and Sirius looked as though they had never been that loved (they hadn’t).  
Now addressing Lily “And you young lady don’t let these boys bother you and if they start trouble just let me know and ill set them straight.” she said while also hugging the young lady. “While I appreciate the thought, no one will be keeping these boys out of trouble even the one who’s a supposed prefect.” She laughed out  
They all scrambled onto the car and into their usual compartment before soon being joined by Peter, Mary, Marlene and Dorcus who were already all over each other after not seeing one another for months because they were both on family trips.  
“How was France Mar?” Lily started after all of the greetings were done.  
“Oh it was so pretty! I saw the Eiffel tower and we stayed at my family’s estate in the wizarding district then when we went to Bordeaux and stayed with my aunt and uncle and since I'm 16 I got to drink wine and everything I just wish Dor was with me and That Mary was there. How about you how was your summer?”  
They all traded stories about there summers James recounted everything the three of them had got into and finally when the trolley came past James and Sirius got the lot for everyone to share.  
After what felt like 10 minutes and 10 hours at the same time Lily got up.  
“Rem, its time to go to the prefects meeting.”  
As everyone was getting back to talking and Remus was standing up to go Sirius grabbed his wrist making him turn around to look at him expectantly.  
“At the platform - I saw that Regulus had a prefects pin and after what my mother said and everything he might - just don’t do anything stupid if he's a tosser about anything.”  
Remus looked at him curiously but he wasn’t the only one both Lily and now James saw that their was definitely something going on between them they just couldn't figure out what it was exactly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading Leave any suggestions for a future chapter or just feedback for story so far, have a great day :))

**Author's Note:**

> I will try to update daily but let me know what you want to see in future chapters in the comments


End file.
